The Legend of Bloody Mary
by catsblood15
Summary: A Game.....A Curse.....A Legend.....This Summer Mary's story WILL be told. ALL YUGIOH CHARACTERS ARE IN HERE ps includes mpreg
1. The Psycotic Triplets

AN: DEDICATED TO EMILY aka Nipa Nipa Nipa!

(New Cast Characters!

Sarah aka Nipa: Seth and Setos twin sister so they're triplets also Seth's secretary

Sheldon Hawkes: Seth's husband, CSI, MD……… (Watch CSI: NY Wednesdays' at 10pm chnl 10)

Donald Flac: Seto's boyfriend, 3rd grade detective…………(Watch CSI: NY Wednesdays' at 10pm chnl 10)

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

* * *

"SETH!!!!!" Sarah screamed as she ran into her older brother's office.

"WHAT, IS SETO AND MOKUBA OKAY!?" Seth asked as he began to panic

"What?....OH! Yeah they're fine, why?"

"You came in here screaming!"

"I did?"

"Um……yea."

"When?"

"Just now"

"No I didn't"

"Wha…yes, yes you did"

"No can't say that I did." Sarah said as she looked at her brother with a confused look.

"Never mind you damn psycho, what do you want?"

"I have your business meeting schedule for……….hey what do you mean a psycho, IM NOT A PSYCO!" Sarah fumed.

"Yes you are now what were you saying?" Seth asked as he sat back down in his Italian leather chair "Grrrrrr…….anyway I have your business meeting schedule for tomorrow and here is a list of people who would like to work with Kaiba Corp. and sell your products in their stores." Sarah said has she handed the list to her brother.

"Thank you Sarah now GO BACK TO WORK!" Seth yelled. He smiled as he watched his twin sister stomp out of his office and head back to her desk. He loved his sister, but sometimes she could be a BIG pain in the ass especially when she and Seto ganged up on him. He couldn't believe he was cursed with two psychotic twins but hey, he loved them and they always came through for him when he needed them. It was strange, somehow the three of them knew when the other two were in danger and needed help. Seth had just wished he and Sarah had known where Seto was when he had disappeared for six years, the two of them had suffered severe heart pains that had mysteriously disappeared when Seto was found and had been reunited with his brothers and sister. Seth smiled as he continued typing up a report for his meeting tomorrow when his husband Hawkes came into the office.

"Hey baby" Hawkes said as he kissed Seth

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were at work!" Seth responded as he got out of his chair and pushed his husband down into it. Seth climbed into his lover's and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hawkes pulled Seth down and started kissing him, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Niisama?"

"AAHHH!" Seth and Hawkes yelled as the chair they were sitting in toppled over sending both men to the floor. Seth looked up over his desk and saw Seto standing there with a worried look on his face, his boyfriend Don was standing beside him holding his hand, he looked as if he was about to keel over in laughter.

"Niisama are you and big brother Hawkes ok?" Seto asked

"Yea we're ok kiddo." Seth responded "laugh it up Don and see that I don't throw your ass out."

"I'm sorry but it was funny!" Don said as he fell on the floor laughing.

"Whatever……what's up kiddo?"

"Um Yugi invited us to a sleepover……can we go?" Seto asked as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"I don't know kiddo…" Seth said

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE Niisama! Pretty please with sugar on top!" Seto said as he gave Seth the puppy dog eyes, although kitten eyes would suite him better since Seto had cat ears and a cat tail.

"Seto………okay you can go."

"YAY! Ok I'm going to go get your things packed niisama!" Seto said as he grabbed Don's hand and ran out of the room.

"Wait…why my things?" Seth asked "Oh no SETO!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**AN: Little info on Seto, on the night before his 13**__**th**__** b-day Gozaburo took him away and experimented on him and turned him into a hybrid (half animal, half human) then sold him into sex slavery. Little tip: This is what happened to Seto in ALL my stories.**_


	2. The Begining of the Sleep Over

"I can't believe you made me come here!" Seth said as he, Sarah, and Seto stood at Yugi's house and waited for him to answer the door. Seth was wearing a white button up shirt and leather pants with his battle city boots, while Sarah was wearing blue jeans and a tight pink shirt and Seto was wearing Seth's battle city attire except without the belts and his shirt showed his mid drift, he was also wearing skinny high heeled boots that went up to his knees.

"Oh big brother get over it, everything will be fine!" Sarah said as the door opened

"Hi guys!" Yugi said

"Hi Yugi," Seto and Sarah said as they dragged their older brother through the door, when they got to the living room they noticed Joey was watching a movie and eating popcorn………with his face, in other words he had his ENTIRE face inside the bowl of popcorn. They also noticed that Tea, Mai and Serenity were in a far off corner talking and giggling. Duke and Tristan were standing in another corner arguing over Serenity whilst Marik and Bakura were plotting ways to kill the Pharaoh and Ryou and said Pharaoh were at a table playing duel monsters.

"The triplets are here!" Yugi said as he guided them through the living room. Seth watched as Sarah went over to Mai, Tea and Serenity. The girls declared their group as a girls only zone, the only guy allowed was Seto because of his famine body and childish personality, plus Seto was just to adorable, he was more adorable then Ryou! Seto sat next to his brother on the couch and snuggled into his arms. Seth looked down at his brother and smiled.

"You better be happy I love you little blue-eyes otherwise I wouldn't be here." Seth said

"I know niisama, that's why I love you too!" Seto said as he kissed the older boys cheek. Seth watched as his youngest twin (Sarah is second oldest) started playing with his fingers. Seth couldn't understand why Seto was so fascinated with simple things, 'I guess being trapped in sex slavery for 6yrs will cause anyone to develop interest in small meaningless things.' Seth thought as he heard his sister hush the room.

"Ok time to play TRUTH OR DARE THE STRIP VERSION! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun" Sarah said

"Sarah, WHY do you always have to add the dun, dun, dun crap?" Joey asked

"Because mutt it makes it creepier" she replied

"No it just makes it annoying" Seth said as he smirked at his sister. He was so proud of his sister for calling Joey a mutt.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Seto asked

"Oh it's a game where one player asks another player truth or dare and if the player chooses truth then you have to ask them a question and they MUST answer with the truth." Mai said

"But if the player picks dare," Tea added "Then you must dare them and they MUST do the dare if they don't then they must take an article of clothing off."

Seth looked at his brother as he felt the younger boy shake. He knew Seto might have a relapse because of the stripping, "Let's not do the strip part…"

"Why Kaiba, you're not ashamed of anything are you?" Joey asked

"Mutt I'm married so obviously I have nothing to be ashamed of, however I don't feel comfortable with my little brother and my sister watching you strip, oh and by the way mutt my twins and I are NOT into bestiality." Seth said as he heard Seto and Sarah laugh. Joey's face grew red as he got up and walked towards the eldest triplet "Listen here you fucking bitch, I'm tired of you always messing with me, now I'm going to make you pay oh and by the way, Seto is nothing but a fucking slut!" That was all it took, Seth stood up and threw a punch at Joey. Everyone stared wide eyed as the victim of Seth's punch was on his knees hands covering his face and crying, blood running down between his fingers. Sarah stared wide eyed at her brothers' victim and ran to him.

"Oh my god!"

"YUGI!"

* * *

AN: ……………….I wonder what happened hnmmmmmm


	3. Truth or Dare

**LAST TIME ON THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MARY:**

_Seto is nothing but a fucking slut!" That was all it took, Seth stood up and threw a punch at Joey. Everyone stared wide eyed as the victim of Seth's punch was on his knees hands covering his face and crying, blood running down between his fingers. Sarah stared wide eyed at her brothers' victim and ran to him._

"_Oh my god!"_

"_YUGI!!!"_

* * *

Seth screamed as he knelt beside his "victim". Sarah glared at the blond shaggy haired boy her brother had been fighting with and held the crying boy in her arms.

"Yugi we need some paper towels hurry! He's bleeding pretty badly!" Sarah screamed

"SETO! Oh god little brother I'm so sorry!" Seth said as he grabbed the tissues Yugi had handed him. Seth cuddled Seto in his arms and Sarah helped to clean Seto's bloody nose. His nose wasn't the only thing bleeding, Seto's lip was busted and when Seth had punched him it caused Seto to bite the inside of his cheek which caused his mouth to bleed.

"Seth why don't you and Sarah take Seto outside, it'll give you two a chance to cool down and a chance for Seto calm down." Yugi said

Seth and Sarah nodded as they picked up the youngest triplet and walked outside and sat down on the steps.

"Why, why did you punch him Seth!?"

"I didn't mean too Sarah it just happened! THAT FUCKING MUTT PROVOKED ME!!!"

"I…I know Seth I'm sorry I'm just so pissed! I can't believe that bastered called Seto a whore!"

"I know me either."

"Niisama?" Seth and Sarah looked down as they saw their baby triplet had stopped crying and was looking at them.

"Hey Seto are you ok?" Sarah asked

"I think so," Seto said as he snuggled closer to his brother and sister.

"Little blue-eyes, why did you get in front of that punch, I could have done more serious damage to you" Seth asked

"Because niisama I don't like fighting, it reminds me of papa whenever we did something wrong."Seto whimpered. Sarah looked over at Seto and asked "Do you want to go home?"

"No/yes" Seto and Seth said in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because I wanna hangout with Bakura and Marik some more" Seto said as he stood up, still holding the tissue to his nose. Seth, Sarah, and Seto walked back into the living room and noticed Atemu, Bakura, Marik and Joey were missing. Seth sat down and allowed his brother to climb into his arms, just then they all heard the back door open and three very pissed off yamis' came in followed by a really apologetic Joey. Joey walked over to Seto and Seth and apologized for starting a fight. Seth rolled his eyes and said "DON'T. MY SIBLINGS EVER AGAIN, Is that understood Mutt?"

"Yes Kaiba"

"Do you forgive me Sarah?"

"Fuck no!"

"What about you Seto…I really am sorry!"

"Joey, you called me a slut I can't forgive that, I'm sorry." Seto said as he cuddled deeper into his brother's arms.

"TIME TO PLAY," Sarah shouted as she walked over and sat on the floor in front of her brothers. Seth leaned down and whispered… "Nice safe sis, nice save."

"Thank you…now um…Joey truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Damn I was hoping for dare…" Sarah mumbled "Well…oh I know, name your favorite Disney movie"

"…101 Dalmatians"

"Why am I not surprised?" Seth asked no one in particular

"Okay Tristan," Joey started "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Okay, what is your favorite food combination?"

"Well I guess that would have to be deer meat wrapped in bacon and covered with cream cheese." Everyone, even Joey, looked as if they were going to vomit; Tristan Quickly looked around and noticed Bakura coming back into the living room with a can of root beer that he handed off to Seto.

"Bakura, truth or dare," Tristan asked

"Dare you sniveling infidel!" Bakura said

"Okay I dare you to tell the pharaoh you love him!" Atemu and Bakura stared wide eyed at the pointy haired teen.

"Fine…Oh pharaoh I love you so much, will you marry me!" Bakura said in a fake childish voice. Everyone laughed as the Pharaoh's face grew redder with each passing second.

"Alright Pharaoh, truth or dare,"

Atemu looked over at the tomb robber and knew he had some evil scheme in mind, gathering his courage; Atemu held his head high and said "truth".

"Damnit, Okay how do you feel about Tea's friendship speeches?"

"Oh um I…I uh….um well I…"

"Spit it out pharaoh!" Marik said

"Shut up Marik this is my turn!" Bakura said

"I think they're rather annoying…" Atemu began as he looked over at the brunette girl who looked shocked. "But I love the fact that Tea works so hard to come up with them and that she doesn't care people think she is annoying."

"How rude Atemu," Tea said

"Truth or dare…Duke"

"Dare…" The dice champion said

"I dare you to climb the roof and stay there for an hour in the snow!" needless to say…Duke took off his vest and shirt (they count as one article of clothing)

"Seth, truth or dare,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to make out with Seto," Duke said as he smirked at Joey, sweet revenge.

Seth shrugged as he stood up and allowed Seto lay on the couch. Seth climbed on top of his youngest twin and started biting his lip. Seto giggled and took this as his brother's request for entrance and opened his mouth. Seth and Seto started a very heated tongue battle as Seth felt up and down Seto's thigh. Everyone watched in awe as the witnessed the weird twin make out session. Tea stood there with a disgusted look on her face and said "Maybe we should stop them before they decide to have sex on your grandfather's couch Yugi."

"Your right Tea, ok Seth dares over."

"Whatever," Seth said as he gave Seto one last peck on the lips. Seth looked up as he and Seto got situated on the couch. Seth looked over at Serenity and asked "Serenity truth or dare,"

"Truth,"

"How do you really feel about your brother, Joey?"

"Annoyed that he keeps starting fights, but I still love him." Serenity said as she hugged her brother. "Truth or dare Mai?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to drink pickle juice!" Serenity said as she got up and went to the kitchen; a few seconds later, Serenity came out with a small jar of pickles, she poured the juice in a cup and handed it to her friend Mai. Mai drank the juice and slammed the class down.

"Grooossss, are you HAPPY now?"

"Very." Joey said as he doubled over in laughter. Mai glared as she looked over at and asked "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Mai smiled as she thought of the BEST dare there was. "Okay I dare you to go in the bathroom, light three candles, turn off the lights and say Bloody Mary 3 times in front of the mirror."

"Fine…" Tea said as she grabbed a basket of candles that had been sitting on the table. Tea walked in to the bathroom and turned on the lights; she lit some candles and then turned off the lights.

"Bloody Mary, bloody Mary, bloody Mary," Tea chanted as she gazed at the mirror

Everyone sat in the living room and waited for Tea to come back out when a scream erupted from the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

AN: So the twin boys like incest get over it! My story, my rules if u don't like then don't read L8TRZ! R&R please


	4. Smexy Sexy Sex scene

AGAIN THIS STORY IS FOR NIPA NIPA NIPA i dont own yugioh or CSI NY only Sarah.......because shes actually my cat........don't ask i was bored.....ON TO THE STORY!

So cinderella was walking down the stairs when her evil step.....

Seth: wrong story

Me:say what?

Seth: you heard me wrong story

Me: o right sorry ^_^' and so the wicked witch of the west grabbed Dorothy and.....

Seth/Seto/Sarah/Don/Hawkes/Joey/Tea/Mai/Atemu/Yugi/Marik/Bakura/Serenity/Duke/Tristan/Ryou: **WRONG STORY!!!!!**

Me: *(falls out of chair)* jeez, you guys are mean today

Seth: Marik, Bakura and I are always mean

Me: yea this, this is true sadly anyway who knows the real story?

Seto: *(raises hand)*

Me: YAY Seto aaawww he so cute! I love ur kitty ears and tail!

Seto: ^_^' again cat doesn't own yugioh or CSI:NY just Sarah!!!!!!

* * *

_**LAST TIME ON THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MARY!**_

_….Mai glared as she looked over at Tea and asked "truth or dare?"_  
_"Dare," Mai smiled as she thought of the BEST dare there was. "Okay I dare you to go in the bathroom, light three candles, turn off the lights and say Bloody Mary 3 times in front of the mirror."_

_"Fine…" Tea said as she grabbed a basket of candles that had been sitting on the table. Tea walked in to the bathroom and turned on the lights; she lit some candles and then turned off the lights._

_"Bloody Mary, bloody Mary, bloody Mary," Tea chanted as she gazed at the mirror_  
_Everyone sat in the living room and waited for Tea to come back out when a scream erupted from the bathroom._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

**_................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_**

Everyone followed Yugi as he ran to the bathroom and started banging on the door. "TEA, TEA OPEN UP!!!!" Everyone but Seth and Sarah were panicking, they were standing in the far corner of the room trying to comfort an upset Seto. He liked Tea, she was always there for him when he needed someone and his brothers and sister weren't there.

"TEA!" Joey screamed as he banged on the door, all of a sudden the group of teens heard another blood curling scream. Yugi screamed as he tried to open the door. Joey, Yugi and the others stood in front of the bathroom as the door opened. Joey walked inside and said, "Guys, Tea is not in here." Just then a shadow of a young women was standing behind Joey.

"Joey look out its Bloody Mary!!!!" Tristan screamed

"Huh?" was all Joey said as he turned around and saw the figure standing behind him. Joey screamed as he tried to get away for the ghostly female, just then everyone heard laughter coming from Mary.

"Hahahahahahahaha"

"What's going on?" Duke asked

"You idiots are so gullible!" Tea exclaimed as she came out of the shadows.

"TEA!?" The group screamed when they realized that there was no bloody Mary and that it was only Tea pretending to be. Seth clenched his hands against Seto's back as he grew more and more pissed. He couldn't believe these people would fuck with his brother's head like this. They knew how much the youngest triplet cared for them and yet they went out of their way to torture the poor boy! Sarah's jaw clenched as she got ready to pound the living day lights out of Tea, only to be stopped by her brother who only shook his head and whispered in her ear. Sarah nodded as she went back into the living room and gathered her and her brother's things. Joey stopped arguing with Tea when he heard Yugi ask, "Sarah, where are you guys going?" Everyone looked at the three teens and watched as Seth handed Seto his things.

"We're going home Yugi" Sarah replied

"Why?" Joey asked

"Because of that stupid stunt! You guys made Seto cry and hurt his feelings!" She said as she followed Seto out the door. Seth turned and looked at Yugi, "Thank you Yugi for inviting us to your um…slumber party, but I'm afraid we must go." Seth said as he walked out the door.

"THAT BASTERED!" Joey yelled as he ran towards the door and opened it only to find that the triplet's limo had left. Joey walked back into the house and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Wow today was intense…..I'm sleepy." Tea said

"Me too," Mai said as she came out of the bathroom in her sleep wear, everyone agreed and got ready for bed. It was 11 pm when the group of friends went to sleep.

_**WITH THE TRIPLETS:**_

Sarah unlocked the front door and headed inside, behind her Seth was carrying a sleeping Seto in his arms. Sarah headed up the stairs to her room as Hawkes and Don came down.

"Hey babe" Hawkes said as he kissed his husband. "…everything ok? What happened?"

"Hnmmmm oh nothing he just fell asleep in the car" Seth said as he handed Seto off to Don. Don carried Seto upstairs to their room, when Hawkes suddenly grabbed Seth by his collar and led him to the couch in the living room, then threw him down on it. Seth wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and started a very heated tongue battle, Hawkes pulled away from the kiss and took his belt off. Seth smiled as he helped his hot and sexy husband take his clothes off only to follow and take his own clothes off. Hawkes smiled down at his husband, god Seth was hot. Hawkes started kissing his husband's jaw and kissed his way down his lover's body. He smirked as he heard Seth moan and started nipping softly at the sensitive flesh beneath him. Seth whimpered when he felt Hawkes stop kissing him only to gasp as he felt a moist, hot, and wet mouth wrap around his throbbing length. The CSI wrapped his arms around the CEO's legs and started humming around his length. Seth threw his head back as he ran his hand through his lover's hair, Seth arched his back as he came in his lover's awaiting mouth.

"Hey babe get up and lean over the couch with your palms on the cushions." Hawkes said as he helped his lover, who was still shaking from his orgasm. Seth did as he was told and screamed as the man above him entered his passage. Seth rocked to the rhythm Hawkes had set, he moaned as he felt a wet tongue slid up his spine, that was all it took for Seth to cum. He and Hawkes laid there on the couch before getting up and going to bed, only to hear a scream coming from Seto's room.

* * *

Don laid Seto on the bed and kissed his lips. Don's blue-eyed angel opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at his loving boyfriend.

"Hey baby," Don said as he sat beside his lover on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Hey, Donny(1)…can we play?" Seto asked as he gave Don the kitten eyes (2). Don smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover, Seto moaned as he felt Don climb on top of him. He felt the older man bite his lip and giggled as Don kissed down the blue-eye boy's jaw and down his neck. Don smiled against Seto's neck as he came up with an idea, Seto cocked his head to the side as he looked at his boyfriend, "Donny where are you going?"

"No where,"

"Okay then what are you doing?"

"You'll see baby just go ahead and strip for me ok," was all Don said as he walked into the closet only to come back out carrying a blue bag. He walked back over to Seto and saw him sitting on the bed completely naked, Don leaned down and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

"I do," Seto said as he looked back at Don. Don smiled as he pulled 2 strips of cloth out of the bag, he tied Seto's hands to the bed post and smirked as he saw the shocked look on his beloved's face. Don kissed Seto's lips to reassure him everything would be fine, he then dug in the bag till he found what he was looking for, a fake gold ring. Seto's eyes widened as he realized what it was, a cock ring. Don stuck the ring on the base of Seto's length and pulled out 3 more items from the bag, a feather, a vibrator shaped like a cock, and another shaped like an egg. Don stuck the egg shaped vibrator inside Seto's ass.

"B…Baby what are you doing?! Is this going to hurt?" Seto asked, fear laced his face and eyes.  
"No my blue-eyed angel, it will not hurt I promise. I love you sweetheart, I'll never do anything to hurt you, remember that, okay baby." Don said as he laid a comforting hand on his blue-eyed lover's cheek. Seto nodded as he watched Don put the other vibrator near his mouth, Seto smiled as he opened his mouth and allowed Don to stick the plastic toy inside. Don moaned as he watched Seto suck on the toy. He took the feather and lightly touched the boy's nipple. Seto gasped as the vibrator in side him turned on. He threw his head back and gasped as the sensations from the vibrator sent shivers up his spine, Don decided it was time to amp it up some more, he turned the vibrator to level 3 skipping level 2. Seto screamed as he thrashed his tail and arms against the bed post. Don smirked as he bit down on a nipple, sending thrills up Seto's spine. He crawled down his lover's body till he got to the tip of Seto's erection and blew.

"Oh god Donny!" Seto moaned as he felt Don lick the tip. Don sucked Seto's length until he was satisfied that Seto had, had enough. He took the egg shaped vibrator out of Seto's ass and lifted his pale white legs over his shoulder. Don smirked as he entered his hybrid lover, gasping at the heat of the tight passage, he leaned over his beloved and placed his hands on either side of Seto's head. Seto screamed as he felt Don hit THAT spot just right. He and Don moaned, screamed and rocked with the sensation until Don finally came.

"Don, oh god,"

"What baby,"

"Don please,"

"Please what,"

"Please let me release!" Seto begged, the sensation and throbbing in his lower half becoming unbearable. Done smirked as he took the cock ring of the whimpering boy and licked the tip only to hear Seto scream loud enough to wake the dead. Don release Seto's hands and draped them over his shoulders as he kissed the blue-eyed teen, just then the bedroom door opened and revealed 2 very worried men. Seth and Hawkes stared at the lovers lying on the bed and asked, "are you to alright!?"

"Yeah we're fine Don said as he smirked, he realized Seth and Hawkes had heard Seto's last orgasm. Hawkes laughed as he too realized what they had heard, he looked over at Seth and said "lets go to bed," Seth had a shocked look on his face as he too realized what had happened. Seto giggled as he watch his brother shake his head and say, "goodnight Seto, goodnight Don"  
"Night Hawkes, night Niisama/Seth" Don and Seto said in unison. Don climbed under the covers with Seto and pulled him close, sleep finally consumed them.

BACK AT THE GAME SHOP

It was 12 pm when Tea woke up to use the bathroom, she walked in and……….

* * *

AN: and that's where our chapter ends! C YA! damn Seth, just ruin the couch y don't u lol eeeeewwwwwwww anyway sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors unfortunately i no longer have Microsoft word and there for i cant correct all my spelling and grammar errors.

(1) Donny is Seto's pet name for Don

(2) Kitty eyes are just cuter!


	5. It Begins

Me: IIIIIIIIM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Seth: Yes after only 19 hrs of being gone

Me: Only 19? feels longer! anyway this story is for nipa nipa ni......

NipaNipaNipa: CAT! *hugs*

Me: NIPA!!!! *hugs back*

NipaNipaNipa: Remember chick I changed my name! It's no longer Nipa....

Me: Since when?

Nipa: IDK but its now Jason Fan Girl!

Me: *rolls eyes* whatever as long as you dont change it again! It's hard to keep track! SO.....

Bakura: CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: oh god what now!!!!!!!!

Bakura: You will die at my hands and then zorc shall RULE THE WORLD!!!! MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA

ME/JFG: 0_0' um okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay so who want's to tell our lovely readers the whats , who's and how's....*looks around*

Seto/Don: *making out*

Seth/Hawkes: *having sex*

Bakura/Marik: *killing people*

Yami: *humping yugi*

Me: OMG! IM HANGING OUT WITH PSYCOS!!! *starts crying*

JasonFanGirl: I'll do it!

Me: Thank you!!!! *hugs*

JFG: Cat doesn't own yugioh, CSI:NY or her brain.......it was donated to her by some moneys!

Me: Yeup!!!............HEY UR MEAN!!!

JFG: ^_^ I know!!!!!

* * *

**LAST TIME ON THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MARY:**

_BACK AT THE GAME SHOP_

_It was 12 pm when Tea woke up to use the bathroom, she walked in and………._

* * *

It was 8 am when Serenity woke up and wen't to use the bathroom, everyone else was still asleep untill a loud scream woke them. The group of friends stood up as Serenity ran back into the living room in hysterics.

"Whats wrong sis," Joey asked as he tried comforting his sister.

"She....she....she...shes dead!" Serenity wailed

"Who," Mai asked

"Tea, Tea is dead!" Serenity screamed as she fell to her knees. Joey and the others ran to the bathroom and saw a horrendous site, Tea was lying in the bath tub full of her own blood, She was pale and cold. Sitting on the counter were Tea's eyes, above her eyes written on the mirror, were the words 1 down 13 more to go. Yugi ran out the front door to throwup what little he had in his stomach while tristan went and called the cops, 20 minutes later everyone stood around crying as the cops arrived. They took Tea's body and placed her in a plastic bag, when they were done the leading detective walked over to Yugi and the group and started asking questions.

"Are you friends of the victim?"

"We are detective........." Yugi said as he wondered what the man's name was

"Flac, Donald Flac" The detective said. "So can you tell me what happened here?"

"We were having a sleep over and we decided to play truth or dare..." Yugi began but Atemu decided it was time to take over seeing as how Yugi looked as if he would break at any moment.

"Tea got dared to go into the bathroom and chant bloody Mary 3 times and she did,"

"Okay," Don said "what happened after that?"

"We went to bed."

"and what time was that?"

"um 10:30 or 11"

"Thats it?"

"yes,"

"Okay, thank you for your time Mr. Mouto, we'll be in touch." Don said as he walked out the door. Atemu walked back over to Yugi and the others and told them what the detective had said.

"I can't bleive it, shes dead" Yugi said as he cried against his Yami's chest. Atemu held his light tightly against him as he and the others talked about what had happened. A few minutes later the group had decided to leave and go back home. Joeys father was away on business and would be gone for another week, so he invited Yugi to stay at his place since Yugi's grandpa was still in Egypt with professor Hawkings and Rebecca and wouldn't be home for three more days and he didn't want Yugi and Atemu to be by themselves. They agreed and went to go grab their things, after everyone was ready they left the game shop and headed their seperate ways.

_**3 HOURS LATER AT KAIBA CORP.**_

"Niisama!" Seto yelled as he ran into his brother's office.

"Whats wrong little blue eyes?" Seth asked

"She's dead!"

"WHOSE DEAD!? SARAH'S DEAD?! YES THANK GOD ALMIGHTY!!!!" Seth said as he jumped up and down.

"Nice bro nice, i feel loved." Sarah said as she walked into her brother's office. She grabbed a book off the book shelf near her brother's desk and got ready to beat him silly when Seto yelled, "TEA IS DEAD!"

"What!?" Seth and Sarah exclaimed as they dashed over to Seto, who handed them a newspaper only to breakdown after words. Sarah helped Seto over to the couch and sat down "He's right, Shes dead" Seth said as he walked over to the couch and handed her the paper. Sarah looked at the headline;

**DOMINOE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT FOUND DEAD:**

_**In today's news a young Dominoe High school student, Tea Gardner, 18, was found dead earlier this morning lying in a tub of her own blood, her throat slit and her eyes gouged out, and were sitting on the counter right beside the tub, above the eyes a message in the young girl's blood was written on the mirror, the message said; 1 down 13 to go. Can this mean there are going to be more victims? Police say she had been dead for 8 hours and was found by another Dominoe High school student; Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey Wheeler who is friends with the victim. Sources say the 3 teens and other student's were having a sleep over and had played truth or dare. Miss Gardner had been dared to go into the bathroom and chant bloody mary 3 times infront of the mirror, is this a prank gone wrong or is a dead serial killer on the lose? **_

"Oh my god," Sarah said as she dropped the paper. She couldn't believe one of her best friends were dead, she put her face in her hands and cried. Seth sat between his two siblings and rubbed their backs, sure he hated the annoying cheerleader and wanted her to die, or atleast her voice, but he didn't want her to die like this. Seth couldn't believe the Gardner girl died only 2 hours after they had left. Hawkes and Don walked into the office and noticed 2 of the triplets crying whilst the third triplet was doing his best to try and comfort them.

"Seth?" Hawkes said as he and Don walked over to the couch, "We need to talk."

"Okay about what?"

"Was that the same sleep over you three went to last night?"

"Yes,"

"I see....you know, you three might be questioned, but remember Don and I are your alibi incase they ask." Hawkes said as he held Seth in his arms and kissed his lips. Don held Seto in his arms and kissed his forehead as cried.

"It's ok baby, i'm here"

"She's real," Seto cried

"Whose real love?" Don asked

"Bloody Mary, bloody Mary is real! Bloody Mary is fucking real!" Seto screamed. Don. Hawkes, Seth and Sarah stared at the youngest triplet with shocked looks on their faces, they had never heard the boy cuss before.

"Calm down sweetheart" Don said as he watched his lover cry himself to sleep.

_**AT TRISTAN'S PLACE**_

Tristan walked inside his apartment and went straight to his room. He missed Tea and couldn't believe she was dead. Tristan took his clothes off then climbed into the shower, as he was washing his body he noticed a shadow moving on the otherside off the shower curtain. He opened the curtain and didn't see anything, Tristan shrugged and went back to washing his hair when the shower curtain was suddenly thrown open. He looked up and saw a young women with black hair, brown eyes and she looked as if she had been in a fight since her face was littered with cuts and scrapes. "what the hell!?" He screamed as the young women held a knife up to his throat.

"Your real!?" was the last thing Tristan said as is world faded.

* * *

AN: FINALLY WE GET TO THE GOOD STUFF AND TEA IS FINALLY DEAD!!!! IM SO HAPPY!!!!! ITS PARTY TIME WOOT WOOT. sry Tea fans but her friendship speeches make my ears bleed :(


	6. 3 Surprises

Cat: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I feel awful!

Seth/Sarah: No she isn't

Cat: SHUTUP *throws book at the twins*

Seth/Sarah: X_X

Seto: 0_o' um wow *cuddles up closer to Don*

Hawkes: *walks in sees Seth and Sarah lying on the floor knocked out* nope not going to ask *walks back out*

Cat: READ AND REVIEW DAMNIT!!!

Seth/Sarah: QUITE CUSSING IN FRONT OF SETO!

Seth: *grabs chainsaw*

Sarah: *grabs weedwacker*

Cat: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *being chased by Seth and Sarah*

Cat: _'

Seto/Don: Cat doesn't own Yugioh or CSI: NY ENJOY!!!!!!

Jason Fan Girl:*walks in sees me knocked out and Seth and Sarah chasing each other with a chainsaw and a woodworker*………..Do I wanna know?

Seto/Don *shakes head* no, no you don't

JFG: I see…..well ok *looks down at cat*

Cat:….*wakes up*…..ugh *weak* re…review a…and I'll….give…y…you a cookie

JFG: YOUR AWAKE *hugs cat*

Cat: *passes out* X_X

* * *

Joey walked into Tristan's apartment using the key his friend had hidden a potted plant outside his front door and walked through the house calling his name, "Tristan, yo man where you at?" Joey walked into his friend's room and noticed the bathroom light was on and the door was ajar. He walked on over and peered inside only to let out a horrid scream, lying on the floor was Tristan; his eyes, just like Tea, were gone and lying on the counter above his head. Tristan's stomache was ripped open and his insides were lying 5 feet away from his head and the most horrendous part was the fact the words 2 down 12 more were written with his large and small intestines, Joey screamed as he ran out of the room and called the police.

20 minutes later

Joey sat on the steps outside is dead friend's apartment crying and watched as the police carried the deceased boy away in a body bag and his organs in another bag. Don walked over to the crying boy and asked him a few questions,

"So what happened,"

"Same thing that happened with Tea Detective Flac, I came over and he was dead."

"I see, do you need a lift home?"

"Yes please,"

"Okay lets go," Don said as he stood up and walked the blond teen to his silver 2009 CTS Coup. Joey stood there gawking at the detectives car only to hear laughter.

"Like it.."

"Yea," Joey said as he walked around the car, "Its awesome! Where'd you get it?"

"My boyfriend bought it for me for Christmas 6 months ago,"

"Whose your boyfriend?" Joey asked as he and Don climbed in to the car and drove towards the blond boy's house. Don smirked as he looked at his passenger then said, "Seto Kaiba"

"SAY WHAT!?" Joey exclaimed, "Seto is your boyfriend,"

"Yes he is and you know that MD that examined both Tea and Tristan," Don asked

"Yea,"

"Well that's Seth's husband."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes but you can't tell anyone, Seth doesn't want anyone to know,"

"Why not?"

"That's a story for another time," Don said as he pulled into the drive way to Joeys apartment. Joey watch the Detective pull away as he entered his apartment and noticed Atemu and Yugi eating breakfast, he walked over and sat down at the table.

"Tristan is dead," Joey said.

"WHAT!?" Yugi and Atemu exclaimed as they choked on their food. Atemu held his hikari as the younger boy cried.

"What happed," Atemu asked

"All I'm saying is that it was very gruesome." Joey said as he got up and called the others over for a meeting.

_**WITH THE PSYCO TRIPLETS**_

Seto and Sarah sat in Seth's home office as they discussed new game ideas when Hawkes and Don walked in.

"Hi Donny," Seto said as he got up and hugged his boyfriend. Don sat down on the couch as Seto sat on his lap with his knees on either side of his legs so he was facing the dirty blond detective, Seto leaned down and kissed his lover as said lover rubbed his thighs from knee to butt, Seto moaned as Don started kissing his neck.

"Get a room," Seth said as he gave Hawkes a kiss and allowed him to sit in the leather chair only to sit in his lap just like Seto had done with Don the only difference was he was lying side ways on the CSI's lap.

"I feel so alone," Sarah said as she leaned further back into the couch, causing Seth to smirk and Seto to giggle. Seto and Seth started moaning loudly as th made out with their lovers not only causing Sarah to get mad but also causing her to glare at her evil twin brothers.

"Seto, Seth, Sarah we need to talk," Don said as he smiled against Seto's lip.

"About what," Sarah asked

"Do you guys know a guy named tristan?" Hawkes asked his brunette husband.

"Yea he was at the party 2 days ago, why" Seth asked suspiciously

"He was found dead this morning at his apartment by Mr. Wheeler." Hawkes said as he watched Seth get up to comfort his crying brother. Sarah stormed out of the room after hearing what happened. She headed over to Joey's house to see if there was anything she could do for her grieving friends.

_**AT JOEY'S**_

Sarah walked in the front door and saw her friends in tears she too was crying for the pointy brunette haired teen.

"Hey Sarah" Joey said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Joey are how are you holding up?" She asked her BOYFRIEND (1)

"I can't believe he's dead," Joey said as he held her close and kissed her lips. Mai walked over to the pair and hugged them both, Sarah wrapped her arms around the harpie diva and kissed her lips.

"Mai how are you holding up?" Sarah asked her blond haired girlfriend (2)

"Better then Joey and you I'm sure,"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE DEAD!" Yugi screamed as he fell to his knees, everyone ran over to their shortest friend. Joey and Mai wrapped their arms around Sarah and cried only for her to pull out of their grasps to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Sarah?"

"Hey Seth what's wrong"

"You need to come home right now there's an emergency,"

"Oh my god whats wrong is Seto and Mokie ok!?"

"Moki yes, Seto no"

"Oh god what happened to Seto!?" Sarah yelled causing everyone else to stare. Mai and Joey walked over to their girlfriend and looked at her with worry on their faces.

"he went into labor (3)" Seth said

* * *

AN: (1) BET YOU DINT SEE THAT COMING!

(2) OR THAT

(3) AND ESPECIALLY THAT

HAHAHAHAHAH IM SO MEAN


	7. Jewel

Cat: Alright im back lets update

Seth/Hawkes/Don/Seto/Sarah: *sleeping*

Cat: grrrrr fine JFG go ahead its...*looks at JasonFanGirl*

JFG: *sleeping*

Cats: Thats it *gets hose* WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS BUMS *sprays everyone*

Seth/Hawkes/Don/Seto/Sarah: 

Cat: *looks at JFG whose still sleeping* *talks in sing song voice* JFG if you dont wake up you wont learn why Seto's pregnant!

JFG: IM AWAKE! *grabs popcorn*

Seth/Hawkes/Don/Seto/Sarah/Cat: 0_o'

...

_**LAST TIME ON THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MARY:**_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE DEAD!" Yugi screamed as he fell to his knees, everyone ran over to their shortest friend. Joey and Mai wrapped their arms around Sarah and cried only for her to pull out of their grasps to answer her phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Sarah?"_

_"Hey Seth what's wrong"_

_"You need to come home right now there's an emergency,"_

_"Oh my god whats wrong is Seto and Mokie ok!"_

_"Moki yes, Seto no"_

_"Oh god what happened to Seto!" Sarah yelled causing everyone else to stare. Mai and Joey walked over to their girlfriend and looked at her with worry on their faces._

_"he went into labor (3)" Seth said_

...

Sarah and the others ran through the front door of Dominoe City hospital and found Seth sitting with Hawkes in the waiting room. Seth's head was lying on his husband's shoulder, the older man had his arm around the brunette boy's shoulder.

"SETH!" Sarah exclaimed as she ran towards her twin, "is Seto ok?"

"We don't know anything yet, Don's in there with him," Seth replied

"Kaiba, if Seto's your twin BROTHER then how can he get pregnant?" Joey asked. Seth sighed as he looked up from Hawkes shoulder. He knew he had to tell them, he just didn't want to, but they were here now and knew Seto was in labor, "When Seto, Mokuba and I were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto had been kidnapped. That basterd didnt care though. But unfortunatly, i had to take on Seto's name or word would get out about the kidnapping and Gozaburo didnt want that."

"Oh wait I get it." Tea said "Gozaburo was only to have known to adopt two kids not three."

"Thats right. I had never been introduced at buisness meetings like Seto had. However I was still getting the same treament Seto was getting. It was 2 years later when I found that Gozaburo was the one who had "kidnapped" Seto. That bastered sold by brother into Sex slavery after he broke a vase." Seth walked over to the window as he thought about his brothers. "Later on after Gozaburo dissapeared, Mokuba and I were in England on a buissness meeting. There we found Sarah. Seto went missing when he and I were twelve, that was six years ago. I never thought i'd ever find Seto, especially alive. When Sarah and I found him, he told us that Gozaburo had made him get a very risky surgery in order to get pregnant. This would actually be his 3rd child with Don"

"3RD CHILD!" All buy Sarah, Seth and Hawkes screamed.

"Yes the 3rd that is what I said," Seth said annoyed.

"What happened to the other two?" Yugi asked as he sat down in one of the chairs near the brunette.

"They were twin girls name Evee and Elizabeth, Don and Seto had taken a trip to Florida to show Don's parents the babies and introduce them to Seto, but two nights later while they were staying in the guest house Don's father had gone over and set the house on fire, Seto and the babies and been inside the house. Don had gone over to talk to his mom about Seto and the babies because she didn't like them, she wasn't a homophobe but she hated hybrids, she considered them the devil's children. Don had noticed the fire and ran to the house, thankfully he had managed to put the fire out. Someone had nailed the windows in their bedroom shut and had also baracaded their bedroom door after Don had left and Seto had gone to bed, Seto couldn't get out. Don managed to get Seto and the twins out of the house but sadley Elizabeth had died 2 hours after arriving at the hospital due to severe burns. Last month Evee had been kidnapped, we never found her."

Everyone stared in shock as what Seth had said sunk in, just then Don came into the waiting room causing both Sarah and Seth to stand up.

"Is Seto ok and what bout the baby?" Seth asked

"Seto is fine that god, but because the baby was born premature, she will have to stay over night and in an incubator for the next week, but I can take you guys to see them now." Don said as he led everyone to Seto's room. The gang waited outside and looked through the window as Seth, Don, Hawkes, and Sarah entered Seto's room. Lying on the bed was an extremly pale Seto, it broke Seth's heart to see one of his beloved siblings lying on a hospital bed with IV needles in his arm. They sat by Seto's bed and noticed he was waking up,

"Hey kiddo," Seth said as he stroked the boy's cheek

"Hi niisama, wheres Don?"

"I'm right here babe," Don said as he grabbed Seto's hand.

"Is our baby ok, She was to early oh god she's dead isn't she," Seto exclaimed as he began to panic.

"Calm down love shes fine, she just has to stay in an incubator for week but you and her can come home tomorrow." Don said as he kissed his lover's forehead. Seto smiled up at Don and smiled, "Thats good, I'm glad shes ok." Seto said

"So what are you guys going to name her?" Seth asked

"Jewel," Seto and Don replied in unison.

"After mom?" Seth and Sarah asked

"Yes," Seto said before falling asleep in his detectives arm's. Sarah and Seth couldn't stop their tears from falling after hearing what the younger twin had said.

...

AN: Sorry but it's late and I'm tired this is all your getting tonight ^_^

Does this chapter answer your questions from chapter 6?


	8. Sexy

Sara: CAT GET OFF IMVU AN UPDATE ALREADY!

Cat: NEVER!

Seth: YES EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

Cat: *raises eye brow* even you?

Seth: 0.0 oh um no, uh no of course not what do I care if you update or not

Seto: *giggles*

Cat: Ok then I wont update

Seth: 0.0 NO!

Cat: *raises eye brow*

Seth: I mean come on you dont wanna upset your fans do you?

JFG: *sleeping*

Cat: Get JFG to do it im busy

Seth: No it wont be as good! AH I mean um shes a terriable writer and...

Cat: 0.0 o boy

JFG: *wakes up* WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Seto: *laughing*

Seth: 0.0 oh crap...

JFG: TIME TO DIE SETH MWAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

Seto: O boy niisamas in trouble

Cat: yes, yes he is

JFG: *chases Seth with a chainsaw*

Seth: *runs into a wall and dies*

Seto: NIISAMA NO!

JFG: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA *looks at cat* im not a bad writer am i?

Cat: No your an awesome writer dont listen to the Seth

JFG: OKIES! *grabs blowtorch and tries setting Seth on fire*

Cat: -_-' go ahead Seto

Seto: um ok...Cat doesnt own yugioh or CSI:NY plz R&R no bad reviews please ^_^ thank you.

...

It was a sunny afternoon when Yugi Motou got a call from Donald Flac, Seto's boyfriend and the detective that had worked on the other Bloody Mary cases. It had been two weeks since Seto had gone into premature labor and two weeks since two dear friends had died, everyone thought it was over till another bloody body was found, eyes gouged out, tung torn from the body's mouth and placed on the counter, the deceiced had also had their insides torn out and were laying all over the bathroom floor. The body belonged to none other then Serenity Wheeler, younger sister to Joey Wheeler a student at Domino High. When Joey had gotten the news of his sister's death he had been devistated, he had gone over to yugi's house and had stayed there till after the funeral, however yugi and his grandfather thought that Joey was in no mind to go back to his home so they invited him to move in and he did

((on with the story))

Don entered the Kaiba mansion after a long day at work, as he walked up the stairs to his and Seto's room, he thought about the three teens that had died tragic deaths and was worried about his blue eyed lover. When he reached the bedroom door he grabed the handle and walked inside, he smiled as he saw his lover sitting on the bed holding their baby daughter, Jewel. Jewel had blue eyes like her mother and father but she had black hair like her father, Don walked over to Seto and kissed his lips.

"Hey love how was work," Seto asked

"A nightmare," Don responded as he took his buissness suit off.

"Don your a detective why are you wearing a buissness suit,"

"It's uniform for detectives," Don said as he sat next to his lover. "So what did you and Jewel do to today?''

"Well we went to the park, then we went shopping oh and then we payed a visit to Jewel's father but he wasn't there," Seto said as he smiled up at Don.

"Haha I'm sorry love but we had a case that was..."

"Oh hush you," Seto said, "I forgive you but i dont know about Jewel,"

"Haha awe im sorry jewel can you forgive me baby girl," Angel looked up at her father and smiled.

"I take that as a yes, here let me see her" Don said as he took Jewel from her mother's arms and took her to her crib in the room next door to his and Seto's bedroom. Don came back into the room and noticed Seto was standing on the balcony looking out over the backyard. He grabbed Seto by his wrist and threw him on the bed, Seto giggled as Don trailed kisses along his neck. Don lifted Seto's chin and smiled as he pushed his and Seto'd lips together, he easily gained access into the younger twins mouth, he slipped his tounge inside and rubbed up and down Seto's shirt. He tore off the boy's shirt and smirked as he looked at the beautiful porcelin skin beneath him, Don leaned down and licked a trail of saliva from Seto's mouth to the waist band of his lover's pants. Don stood up and took off Seto's pants the took off his own.

"hnmmmm baby you are so beautiful," Don said "i wanna feel your mouth so bad,"

Seto smiled and got on his knees and took in Don's length, he started sucking slow and watched as the taller man smiled and moaned. Seto picked up his pace and started moving at a steady rythm when Don place his his hand on Seto's head and stroked his hair.

"Baby i cant hold back," Don said as he let out a loud moan and released into his lover's mouth. Seto grinned as he stood up and walked over to the bed and layed down on his back, Don followed Seto to the bed and layed on top of him. He kissed his lover's lips as he reached over in to the night stand and grabbed the lube they had hidden in there when a loud bang was heard.

Sara ran through the through the house towards Seto's room after recieving the call of serenty's death. She cried as she threw the door opened causing it to make a loud bang, she tried not to laugh as she watch Don fall off the bed with a loud thud.

"What the hell Sarah," Don asked he got up of the floor and crabbing a blanket to hide the eretion his lover had given him just moments before.

"Nipa, whats wrong" Seto asked

"nothings wrong i just wanted to scare you guys,"

"well you accomplished that Sarah," Don said

"Well im out bye guys," Sara said as she headed out the door.

"Your sister scares me," Don said as he climbed back onto the bed and started to finish what they had started. Seto giggles as he pushed the older mman off, "Sorry love the moment was ruined," Seto said as he curled up under the covers. Don sighed as he follwed his lover under the covers and whrapped his arms around him.

TBC:

AN: Didnt come out as planned but thats all i could think of. R&R


	9. Story then contest

NOTE: Jewel's nickname is Angel. Yes it was a typo but i just said fuck it XD I'm sorry if it confused anyone...

...

Cat: *playing IMVU* _

Seth: Is IMVU REALLY that addictive

Nipa: Well the shopping is and the RPG rooms

Seth: ah i see

Seto: Well we could try taking her comp away from her

Seth: O_O she'd kill us!

Seto: no she would kill YOU not me, she loves me :D

JFG: Setos got a point

Seth: -_- fine whatever *walks over and steals cat's computer*

Cat: _ ._. O_O O.o . WHO STOLE MY COMP!

Seth: O_O eep *runs and hides*

Cat: SETH! GET BACK HERE!

Seto: *gets in front of Cat and smiles* Please update cat *uses kitty eyes of doom!*

Cat: AWE :D of course you little cutie! SETH! . 

Seth: . what

Cat: disclaimer

Seth: Cat owns nothing but her imagination her chainsaw and her 2 cats. R&R no bad reviews please.

Cat: NICE :D

...

LAST TIME ON BLOODY MARY

_Sara ran through the through the house towards Seto's room after recieving the call of serenty's death. She cried as she threw the door opened causing it to make a loud bang, she tried not to laugh as she watch Don fall off the bed with a loud thud._

_"What the hell Sarah," Don asked he got up of the floor and crabbing a blanket to hide the eretion his lover had given him just moments before._

_"Your sister scares me," Don said as he climbed back onto the bed and started to finish what they had started. Seto giggles as he pushed the older man off, "Sorry love the moment was ruined," Seto said as he curled up under the covers. Don sighed as he follwed his lover under the covers and whrapped his arms around him._

_..._

It was a sunny day in Dominoe City, the sun was shining, birds were singing, anyone who looked outside would have thought "wow today is gonna be a great day" but some beleive today would only bring tragedies and pain.

-beep, beep, beep,beep-

-bee (smash)-

Joey slammed his fist down on his alarm as it blasted him awake, he groaned as he sat up on his bed and cried, the memories of his two friends and sister who were all dead now flooded back into his mind. Joey sat there crying as Yugi walked in, he ran to his crying friend and held him in his arms. Yami walked in and saw the two boys sitting on the bed crying, he walked over to his light and smiled his 'it'll be alright' smile. Yugi and Yami knew what the blond boy was going through and tried to help him all they could, but now wasnt the time to sit and moarn, they were gonna be late for school and as much as they knew Joey couldnt handle school work in his condition, they knew he had already taken 3 wks off there-fore he HAD to go back. Joey smiled at his 2 pals as they left to go get dressed leaving him alone to get dressed as well. He headed into the guest bathroom and took out a razor, making three small lines into his arms, he cleaned off the bloody razor and put it away and smiled into the mirror.

Yugi jolted awake as he heard his alarm go off, Yami sat up chuckling as he watched his light sit therwe with a frown.

"whats wrong yugi"

"im worried about Joey"

"I know but he will be fine..."

"-bee (smash)-"

"what was that!" Yugi panicked as he ran towards his friends room. When he got there he found his friend sitting on the bed crying, he watched as yami walked in and smiled, tears flowing from Yugi's eyes as Joey cried for his sister and 2 best friends.

"Yugi, we need to get ready for school." Yami said as he held his 2 friends, "Joey you already missed so much school that you need to go, but Yugi and I are here for you if you need us."

"I know, thanks man" Joey said

Yugi stood up and walked with Yami back to their room to get ready for school.

"I hope he's going to be ok" Yugi said

"I'm sure he will be fine Yugi" Yami said as they started getting redy for school.

Ryou woke up to his yami throwing his alarm across the room, hearing it hit the wall and smash, Ryou got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast when Bakura walked in and grabbed a glass of super strong black coffee.

"Ryou I dont wanna go to school" Bakura complained

"I know yami but we have to, they need us."

"-sigh- I know but i dont like them,"

"well get over it" Ryou said as he layed the eggs infront of Bakura, "Just eat and hurry and get ready please," Bakura wolfed down the eggs and stomped back to his room to get ready. Ryou broke down in tears as the memories of his dead friends came flooding back. He hated going to school and not seeing them there, he hated watching his other friends mourn for the three dead members. He sighed as he got up pushing his plate to the side and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school.

It was 7 am at the Devlin Mansion, a man named Duke was in the basement working out when an alarmn when off, -beep, beep- The man slammed his fist down and shut it off as he grabbed a towel and wipped the sweat of his face. He walked to the bathroom and began his daily ritual , he climbed into the shower to wash away the sweat and grime collected from his morning excersise, but hidden behind the water and sweat were tears. Tears that were falling as a sign of remorse and sadden for the ones he had called friends. He sighed as he finished his shower and got ready for school.

""

"OOMPF" Don exclaimed as he fell off the bed and groaned trying to get up. Seto watched his lover on the floor and giggled as he hid under the covers. Don got up and walked to his daughters room and tended to her. Seto layed there smiling trying to hold his laughter as Jewel spit up on her father and giggled at her daddy's experesion.

"Oh your an evil little girl Jewel" Don said as he gave his 3wk old daughter a bath. Seto fell off the bed laughing as he continued to hear don complain about their baby puking on him,

"I can't beleive your nick names Agel, ur such a goof ball, haha" Don said as he kissed his now clean daughter's forehead. Don walked into the room and watched as Seto got ready for school,

"I hate school" Seto said

"I know love," Don replied as he kissed his lover, "but you have to go hun."

"grrrr i know" Seto finished getting ready as he met his twins and baby brother at the front door. He kissed his daughter and lover as he left for school.

CONTEST TIME! :D

Okay so i want someone to write the next chapter for me which ever chapter i like best will b posted. Here are the rules:

1) You must use ONE surviving charecter

2) The characters you can NOT use are, Seto, Seth and Sarah all the others including mokuba u can. If you want to use Seto, Seth and or Sarah you can but it will NOT be posted but I would like you to still send them in. :)

3) THE CHAPTER MUST BE IN BY 8/10/10

4) REWARD: The winner will have a one shot done with ANY character they choose and anyway they want. :D


	10. School

((Ok sorry everyone my stories will be updated soon its just been hell these past few monthes, i've moved, ive had harddrive failure, ive been sick, and ive been addicted to IMVU XD. SO i'm back i will try to update 3 stories tonight :P those stories are...drum roll please *dumdumdumdumdumdumdum* "Lets Bash Tea" "Are you afraid of the dark" and *dumdumdumdumdumdumdum* ..."BLOODY MARY!" although a contest was held for the "Bloody Mary" story yet noone sent them in SO another contest may be held i dont know if you would like another contest for any story please tell me and i will post a new contest...the reward for sending in a chapter ((yes you will get credit for your chapter)) will be a one shot ((or 2 shot idk yet XD)) with ANY characters you want, and thats saying something since i dont write about alot of the others XD. well, ON TO THE STORY! oh right PS: If there are any mistakes in the new chapters, please forgive me i dont have a beta reader and my wordpad does not have a typo fix thing unless i have to turn it on, if thats the case...HELP ME D:!))

STORY LAYOUT HAS CHANGED...a bit, trying new things. XD

NOTE: SCHOOL SHOOTING REFRENCE NO HARM MEANT

Cat: O.O

Seth: O.O

Seto: .-.

Nipa: O.o um whats going on

Cat: O.O

Seth: O.O

Seto: .-. Niisama and Cat are have a staring contest o.o

JFG: :O whose winning

Cat: O.O

Seth: O.O

Seto: .

Nipa: .

JFG: .

Seto: O.O i dont know

Cat: O.O REVIEW!

Seth: AH! .-.

Cat: I win! :D

Nipa: =.= i so saw that coming

JFG: x.x yeup

Seto: XD

Seth: REMATCH! :O

Cat: NEVER! 8D NOW REVIEW AND BOW BEFORE ME OR SUFFER THE FATE OF THE EVIL GUMMY BEARS! O.O

Seth: O.O Cat owns nothing except Sarah, this story, and her imagination...though i wander if she owns that O.o

Cat: .-.

Nipa: O.O uhoh

JFG: oh boy

Seto: MEEP! *hides*

Cat: o.o

Cat: O.o

Seth: o.O

Cat: O.O tonight you will...DIE SETH! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Seth: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seto/JFG/Nipa: -.-''''''''''

...

_**LAST TIME ON BLOODY MARY**_

_"I hate school" Seto said_

_"I know love," Don replied as he kissed his lover, "but you have to go hun."_

_"grrrr i know" Seto finished getting ready as he met his twins and baby brother at the front door. He kissed his daughter and lover as he left for school._

_..._

_**SETO/SETH/SARAH**_

Seto walked through the halls of Dominoe High and sighed, he really missed his daughter and lover and he could'nt wait to see them. Seto looked up and saw his brother and sister walking towards him,

"hey Seto," Sarah said

"hi sissy"

"miss Don blue-eyes?" Seth ask as he wrapped his arm around Seto's shoulders and walked wih him to class.

"yes,"

"It'll be ok hun, just remember, if theres a school shooting today that just means you will get to see him earlier :D" Sarah said as she turn to her left and entered her classroom.

Seto: O.O

Seth: O.o'

"I'm so glad shes not in our class," Seth groaned as he and Seto took their seats. Seto giggled as the bell rang, he took out his pencil and drawing pad and started to draw as the teacher Mrs. Briggs entered the class. She slammed her books down on her desk and glared at the students,

"Good morning class"

"Morning Mrs. Briggs" the class whined, Seth's eyes widened as he noticed the teacher glare daggers at his twin, Mrs. Briggs walked over to seto and tore the notebook out of his hand causing Seto to get a paper cut.

"NO DRAWING IN MY CLASS!" She yelled as she walked back to her desk, stopping at the trash can and throwing Seto's notebook away. Seth clentched his jaw as he held his twin's hand under the table and heard him whimper.

"It's ok Seto I'll get it back for you after class ok" Seth whispered,

Seto nodded as he tried to hold back a whimper, he knew Mrs. Briggs was the meanest teacher in school, but he had a reason to draw, he didnt know how to read or write, infact the only reason he was in school was so his brother could protect him since Don and Hawkes both had to work in the mornings, it wasn't his fault he was in sex-slavery for the past six years. Seto picked up his pencil and pretended to write down notes, when the teacher yelled out a students name...

...

_**JOEY/YUGI/DUKE**_

Joey groaned as he, Yugi and Duke took their usual seats in Mrs. Briggs Math class, Joey couldn't help but let out a sad sigh as he looked at three empty chairs, those chairs belonged to none other then Tristan, Tea, and Serenity. Yugi looked at his friend sadly, knowing he was still tramatized by the deaths. The students stood up as the teacher entered the class,

"Good morning class" Mrs. Briggs said

Yugi looked at Duke and noticed he was wide eyed and staring at the kaiba twins. He watch as the teacher walked over to Seto and grabbed is drawing pad out of his hands, the three friends noticed the boy was shaking a bit and his brother was pissed. They watched as the teacher threw away the teens book, Joey got up and walked over to the trash-can and grabbed the book out of the trash,

"JOSEPH WEELER!" The teacher yelled ".BACK"

"No," Joey responed, "You shouldn't have taken it from him," He walked back over to Seto and handed him the notebook.

"here,"

"thank you Joey" Seto responed as Seth sighed and noded towards Joey with a small smile. The teacher grabbed Joey by his shirt and told him to go to the principles office , he gathered his things with a shrug and walked out the door. The teacher grabbed Seto's book again and smirked at Seth's glare, Yugi stood up and looked at the teacher,

"You know you can't take his book, the principle even said so," He said. The teacher growled as she threw the book back at Seto hitting him in the face causing three lines of blood to form. The cuts went from his right eye down to the middles of his cheak. Seth's eyes widened as he realized what had happened, he grabbed Seto's hand and their stuff and walked out of class slamming the door behind them.

...

_**::HALLWAY::**_

Seto whimpered as Seth tried to clean his cuts,

"ow"

"I'm sorry blue-eyes," Seth said as he wiped of the blood, "but we dont want ur cuts getting infected now do we?"

"No,"

"ok then" Seth smiled at his little brother as he placed a band aid over the cuts. He was so pissed about what the teacher had done, he had no choice but to walk out. Seto looked down the hall as he heard a door slam, he watched as joey walked out of the principles office pissed.

"Joey what happened?" Seto asked

"Got suspended," He responded

"Niisama,"

"Already on it" Seth said as the principle came over the speaker telling Seth and Seto to go to his office. Joey and the twins walked to the office, Seto and Joey waited outside the principles door while Seth wen't in and explained what had happened.

"Thank you again Joey"

"It's no problem Seto, that bitch had no right to take your book from you,"

Seto frowned, he knew Joey was trying to make up for the comment made at the slumber party, about him being a whore. The door opened and Seth motioned for them to both to come in, they walked in and took a seat, the principle looked at them and sighed,

"Ok tell me what happened Seto,"

"well, my brother and I walked into class, i took out my draw pad, we stood up when the teacher came in, then i went back to drawing. She walked over and took the notebook from me and threw it away, Joey went over and got my book out of the trash and brought it back."

"ok, then what"

"she took the book back from me and sent Joey to you, Yugi got up and told her she could'nt take the book from me and then she threw it at me."

"cutting Seto's cheek" Seth said

"Ah i see, well all i can do right now is have you three go back to class, and i will deal with this later." the principle said

"No, I want it dealt with NOW," Seth exclaimed, "I will not be taking my litle brother back to that bitches class, not now not tomorrow not any other day."

"Alright you three go to the library and I will have a talk with mrs. Briggs at lunch ok,"

"Fine," was all Seth said as he, Seto and Joey all went to the library.

...

((AN:: ALL I COULD DO FOR NOW SORRY V-V))


End file.
